Interlude
by mosxyo
Summary: Takes place in Kindred Spirits. Billy/Trini fluff, what happened when they spend the night together. Reviews?


Interlude

Notes:  
~This is my very first fiction in MMPR. Don't be hattin' T_T

~These characters are first on borrow from MMPR, not mine and second, they are on borrow from CoolDiva's "Kindred Spirits" Fanfiction. DEFINITLEY check it out, it's awesome 3  
~The timeframe for this is in after Billy asks Trini to spend the night.  
~The movie they watch is a real move "Before Sunrise". It's EXCELLENT. _**Highly**_ romantic, _**highly**_ recommended (also the sequel is just as good, Before Sunset)

~There will be sexual content in this but only in a tasteful, romantic and intimate form. It is a little graphic, so if you're in any way offended by oral sex or traditional intercourse, I highly recommend skipping that section. I labeled the "unsafe" parts with * (asterisks).

Happy reading!

--momoyome

_Spending the night with him_ the words echoed in Trini's mind as her head found it's place underneath Billy's chin while settling into a peaceful state of watching the movie she had just put in: _Before Sunrise_. While going through Billy's extensive DVD collection a few days ago she stumbled upon this movie and was surprised that it was nestled between _Enemy At the Gates_ and _All The Presidents Men_. Most of the movies he owned were historical fiction or science related, which is why finding such a treasure was such a surprise. Apparently Billy now kept a picture of himself and Trini on his desk at work and a colleague had asked about it and when he found out she was his girlfriend, he suggested that Billy get this movie to watch with her one day.

Trini reached over to the coffee table and picked up her wine glass, swirled the red wine around and tilted it back slightly to let the bitter-sweet goodness touch her lips and enter her mouth. It tasted bitter to her taste buds when the liquid hit her tongue, but soon encased her mouth with a delicious flavor that emanated of chocolate. Billy's hand reached behind her and gently scratched her neck without his eyes leaving the story that was quickly unfolding on his television.

He had never been a big wine drinker, he would only occasionally toast with his friends on New Years or a very special occasion. To him, the feeling of loss of control did not appeal to his sense. He strived to be in control at all times, but tonight he felt like the both of them needed to relax and have their minds wander elsewhere. He had picked this particular bottle up from Jason and Kimberly's personal stash. They had a nice collection that they had been adding to slowly and now had built a nice assortment of wine racks that they put in their garage to house their bottles.

The one Kim had selected for him was an older vintage and apparently very expensive. They had got the bottle while on their trip up to Sacramento for their romantic getaway a while back. Billy reached for his own glass that was placed on a coaster depicting the famous Japanese painting _The Great Wave of Kanagawa_. He placed the stem of his wine glass in between his middle and index fingers and cupped the glass in his fingers and took his first small taste of the vintage. It had the same effect on him as it did with Trini. The taste overwhelmed him with bitterness, but after letting it sit in his mouth and then down his throat he was pleasantly surprised that the wine almost changed flavor to a darker chocolate flavor.

"This wine is pretty good," He whispered silently into Trini's ear. She nodded and smiled as her eyes continued to stay transfixed at the story. Billy took one more sip, but this time a longer one, before replacing it back on the coaster.

As they sat there together watching the film, Billy slowly realized just how much of a romantic Trini was. The story focused around two people meeting by chance and only having a single night together before they each go their separate ways. Towards the end when the two were parting after spending a magical night together, Billy looked down and saw that there were small tears welling up in the sides of her almond-shaped eyes. Seeing those tears these made him feel not as bad that he himself was starting to feel the sadness in the movie and it was starting to manifest itself as small tear droplets in the corner of his eyes as well.

On a whim, Billy took Trini's chin in his hands and gently guided her face to his and began to kiss and lick her salty tears away. Under his kisses, Trini felt her face flush a deep red but then loosened up and smiled at his affection. Previous boyfriends had always done random acts of kindness for her or would go over the top for her in order to gain her love and trust, but none had ever been as thoughtful as the small things Billy would do for her to show her he cared about her and thought of her as the most important woman in the world to him.

The end credits finally rolled onto the screen and the movie was over. The television glowed and gave off a very dim light now that there was an absence of color coming from the screen. The light it gave off was enough to cast a shadow on everything and trace outlines on all the things in Billy's apartment. It was small and modest with two bedrooms, a living room, dining room and a kitchen. Beyond the dining room there were two French doors that lead out to a small balcony that overlooked the city. He hardly ever used the balcony; if he wanted to do work he would go to the second bedroom that he had converted into his office.

"Do you want to go outside?" Billy asked, gently shifting Trini so he could stand up. She looked up at him with an inquisitive look and noticed his outstretched hand for her. "To my balcony" He clarified for her. After the clarification, she grasped his hand and laced her fingers between his and let him give her hand gentle squeezes. They both grabbed their wine glasses – each with a few good sips left – and trekked to the back of the apartment. Billy set his glass down and pulled the white sheer drapes back and opened one door and motioned for her to go first. He took his glass and followed her, pushing the door shut with the back of his foot and then placing the glass next to hers on the table outside.

The balcony was miniscule, only room for the one table and two chairs and room to walk around the furniture. Instead of sitting at the table, Trini stood and looked out at the city lights and let a slight smile dance on her lips. "Can you imagine if you only had one night with someone?" Trini pondered to Billy. She had obviously been referring to the movie. Billy nodded as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around the Asian beauty to keep her warm and safe, as well as close to him.

"I think I can fathom the idea, but I think that it is important to live your life as if you only have one shot at things. I think you taught me that," His head lowered and rested on her shoulder while closing his eyes and breathing in her smell of cinnamon and chocolate. She always smelled different and it excited him to see what she smelled like today.

"I guess you're right about that. We shouldn't take things for granted…" Her eyes closed as a light wind skipped through them as it rustled both of their hair and Trini's flowing black skirt. "I love how the wind reminds me that I'm alive" She said absently.

"I love how you make me feel alive, Trini" Taking one of his hands away from her body, he let his fingers glide through her brownish black hair. As his hands brushed her hair, his fingers also went on to touch her back through her hair. Each finger ever so lightly touched her clothed back and made Trini shiver. "I'm sorry that these are the circumstances that we came together, I wish that when it's all done and over with we'll have to relax more" Billy said absently as he continued to twist chunks of her hair with his fingers.

"Billy, it's fine. I'm very relaxed now…I think the wine has helped, but definitely your company has done the same," Trini turned around in Billy's one arm and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her gently up against the railing and gently leaned her back and took her lips in his own. He kissed gently, wetting her dry lips with his tongue and letting her do the same with his own. Billy's hand snaked around her waste and pulled her even closer to his hips to give her support. Deeper and deeper they delved into the kiss, pushing and pressuring each other to search farther down into their passion for one another.

He was the first to pull away, surprised at his own initiative to take such a bold move with Trini. They had shared a lot together through their years as playmates, friends, rangers, and now lovers. He felt the most comfortable around her, like she would never judge him.

"Wow," Trini whispered, her breath carrying across to his lips as they were still extremely close. Somehow words had left her in the last 90 seconds and had yet to return to her voice box. Billy felt the same way as he rested his forehead against his girlfriend's all while having a small smile resting on his face and eyes.

"Wow," He mimicked her and pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "Trini…" His voice went nowhere; it was the only other thing that he could think of.

"Billy…" Trini breathed back, unable to form any other words, phrases or sentences. She shivered once more, not just from the wintry weather outside, but from the closeness of Billy. She was not offended by it, nor did she want him to let her go by any means. Being the way she was, she had always let people into her world, but had always kept her distance to prevent herself from being too hurt. Because of that she had not let herself become that intimate with any of her former boyfriends.

And now, here she was, alone with Billy in his apartment with the whole night their own.

"Billy," Trini said again, touching his soft skin. Her hand traveled his face, under his glasses to stroke the sensitive and soft skin here. Instinctively Billy closed his eyes and left her hands wander wherever she liked. Once her hand pulled away his eyes reopened and met hers. They both smiled and giggled before remembering where they were and what they were doing. "Let's sit down, hmm?" She motioned to the table where their wine still sat untouched. "We should really finish that bottle also, it looked really expensive and it would be a total shame to let it go to waste,"

"Affirmative" Billy agreed, coming back to his logical and analytical self. "I'll go and get the bottle," He cleared his throat and left Trini momentarily on the balcony as he went to fetch the bottle. When he returned, Trini had pushed the two chairs together to look out onto the lights. She was already occupying the chair on the left.

Billy put himself into the chair next to her and poured her a small amount of red liquid and the rest into his glass. "You know, I never really cared too much for alcohol, but I think I'm starting to like wine," Trini said while swirling it around in her glass. Supposedly that was how one was to drink wine.

"Me too. I would never have thought I would be one to like anything that lowered inhibitions, but I believe every once in a while it's important to loosen up," He smiled at her and raised his glass in the air in Trini's direction. "Care for a toast?"

"Sure, what for?" She raised her glass up to his, but did not touch it yet.

"A peaceful future?"

"Sounds good to me," Trini agreed as their glasses clacked together, causing the liquid inside to swish around. Both took their glasses to their lips and took a swallow, enjoying the delectable flavors and feelings it enticed.

A few sips later Trini found her head resting on Billy's shoulder with his arm around her for warmth. Her thoughts began to wander away to Billy's toast, wondering if that peaceful future would include more memories together for her and Billy. The wine was starting to have an effect on her as her thoughts escaped to intimate scenarios of her and him in the future, and wondering if he would eventually think the same thoughts. Red quickly covered her cheeks at her own sexuality.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked quietly noticing her face slowly turn red.

"Oh? Well, I guess I'm getting a little cold, maybe we should think of going inside. I'm finished with the wine," She pointed to her now empty glass. Billy nodded and downed the last bit of his own before standing up and reaching for his Trini's hand. She took it and this time squeezed it which elicited a grin out of Billy. They reentered his apartment, shutting and locking the door as they would no reside inside the rest of the evening.

"You know Billy, I'm feeling kind of tired, I don't really feel like going home to get nightclothes, could I borrow some of your clothes?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and using him for support once more.

"Sure, come with me," He then took her into his room. It was her first experience in his room. All the times they had been in his apartment she had never gotten a tour of the place where Billy laid his body every night to sleep. Much like the rest of his apartment it was furnished sparingly with only a few pieces of furniture. He flicked a light switch on which gave Trini a much clearer visual of his room. The walls were painted a very pale yellow with a full sized bed against the left corner. There was a dresser on the wall to the right, which was where Billy was now fumbling through a drawer. He pulled out a blue t-shirt and a pair of gray boxer shorts which he handed to Trini.

"Thanks," She smiled at his gratitude.

"I'll leave the room and give you some privacy," He smiled at her, squeezed her hand and closed the door behind him.

Inside his room alone, she sat down on his bed. It felt perfectly firm and yet soft at the same time. She laid her entire body down and soaked up the unique smell of sandalwood that his sheets emitted. Smelling the clothes he had presented her with she noticed that it smelt very similar. She had not ever noticed that smell on him before. Perhaps she wasn't paying close enough attention?

Not wanting to spend too much time lingering in here, she reached around herself, unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor before picking it up and folding it neatly on the bed. Her blouse shortly followed the skirt on the bed, neatly folded and ready to be taken away. She effortlessly slipped into the oversized shirt and boxers. Brushing the comforter on his bed once more, she then left the room and dowsed the light.

Billy waited for her outside his room, his back up against a bare wall in his apartment. His mind had been racing since he kissed her on the balcony. He had never had the guts to kiss anyone before Trini and now he had asked her to spend the night. It excited him in ways he was always proud of being able to keep in control. And now all that control was being tempted by his beautiful girlfriend.

_It's all in your head_ Billy told himself about the thought that Trini was tempting him. He was building it all up in his head and he needed to regain control of that before he let a side of himself be shown that he would much rather keep under wraps from Trini.

His thoughts were interrupted when the girl he was thinking about opened the door and looked up at him. In the darkness he could still see the softness she felt for him in her eyes.

"Uhm…" Trini started to say something but could not think of anything to say. She bit her bottom lip and started to wring her hands behind her at her loss of what to do or what to say. "Maybe we should think about getting some sleep…you know it's just been a long and exhausting day…" Trini finally stated.

"Right, you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Billy informed her. There was no way that he would push himself on her or assume anything was going to happen between them. It would certainly be not only uncharacteristic of him, but it would also be pretentious.

"Wait, your bed looks big enough, why can't we share it?" _That was bold, Trini_ her inner conscious mocked her. _I'm a big girl…why act like I'm 14?_ She shot back at her conscious.

Billy touched her elbow and stepped closer to her "Well, only if you think it's prudent," Trini giggled at him trying to act calm and collected.

"Billy, we're 25 years old, I think we're both mature enough to share a bed," Trini grabbed his cheek and gave it an affectionate tug. To that Billy nodded and smiled, happy that she had enough trust him to sleep together with him.

They walked together into his bedroom and Trini turned on the light that she had a few moments ago turned off. The room was once again illuminated with Billy standing in the middle, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. At 25 he already had his doctorate in Mathematics and was working for a highly respectable company doing his dream job. He had had anything he had ever wanted that money could buy. And yet, after all his accomplishments he had never once had a girl in his bed or shares one with him. The thought of that made him feel as if he was in junior high once more, which made his stomach lurch.

She sat down on the bed and curled up into the fetal position and looked at Billy standing there like a statue. He was lost in thought. When her eyes finally caught his, Billy sat himself down on the bed facing away from her. "Sorry I'm acting so weird, you probably know that most of this stuff is foreign to me and I have not learned yet how to do a lot of things," Billy was rambling, a tell tale sign of his growing nerves. Trini furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed Billy's shoulders with her hands and pulled him down onto the bed. His head was nestled in Trini's lap, forming the letter T. At first he was a little surprised, but soon settled into the feeling of his head on Trini's warm stomach.

"William, it's just me, Trini Kwan," She began to stoke his hair to sooth him.

"That's the thing Trini; it's you, the girl that I love so much. I do not want to do something that could offend you in any way and make you think ill of me,"

"You said it yourself earlier, sometimes it's better to let loose and let things happen," Trini stopped stroking his hair and got under the covers. "I'm so tired…" She yawned. "You should get undressed and come keep me warm tonight," She winked at him and pulled the covers all the way up to her nose.

Billy shrugged and got up. "I guess you're right," He started to blush as he unbuttoned his slacks. He pulled the zipper down and stepped out of them. He kicked them into the hamper that was near and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. Trini's eyes began to roam the crevices of Billy's legs. As a child he had done gymnastics and that had shaped and sculpted his whole body nicely. His duty as a ranger had also kept him fit, and Trini also had a feeling he worked out. Soon his dress shirt joined the pants in the hamper and he stood in a white fitted shirt and boxers similar to the ones Trini was currently wearing.

Reaching to the light switch, he flicked it down and the light once again left the room. There was still a faint light from the full moon outside that elucidated the room and allowed Billy to see his way back to the bed. Once there, he lifted his covers and laid himself down and turned over to face Trini. "I love you," He said, getting the nerves to put his hand on her tiny waist.

"I love you also, Billy," Trini responded. Her eyes closed and her body pushed up against Billy. Under normal circumstances he would find this position peaceful and relaxing, but it made him perk up and liven up, but not in the way he felt comfortable in. He shifted his hips away from hers in order to alleviate the tension that had been building there. As a scientist he knew that this sort of contact was supposed to elicit this sort of reaction from him and that it was merely Mother Nature doing her part, but it did not mean that Billy was entirely thrilled with it. He began to focus his mind to other places away from the ever pressing issue that Trini's body was now molded against his own.

* (~ remember this is where you begin to skip if you're offended)

Hours later Trini awoke with her heart racing and sweat dripping into her eyes. During her short time asleep she had moved a little bit away from Billy, but his hand still rested slightly bent on her stomach with him sleeping on his own stomach. Her mind chased the dream she had just had and fought to cling on to the details that had made her wake up in such terror. "Billy," She blinked the sleep from her eyes and began to rustle the sleeping man next to her awake. Immediately he responded to her voice by flinging his eyelids open and flipping his body over to see what Trini needed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, with a slight hint of fatigue in his voice. "What's wrong?" He touched her bare arm and looked into her eyes. They both sat up in bed and Trini found her way into Billy's arm, her head pressing deep into his chest, her ear right over his heart. She could feel each beat of his heart pumping blood throughout his body. His heartbeat was rising as he began to become fully awake.

Gathering her breath, Trini finally responded "I just had a dream that he killed you in front of me," After she said this, her arms took a much firmer grasp around him and she squeezed him tightly. Billy sighed and kissed her forehead. Never had she been this vulnerable. Trini had always been the one that could take care of herself and would let everyone know that she was fully capable of being alone. Since they had gotten together, Trini had let her guard down around him and had let him see all of her – well, almost.

"Shh…" Billy whispered in between kissing the top of her head and her forehead. "I'm here for you right now," He searched his brain for more to say to comfort her but came up short. "I'm right here," She began to loosen up on him and began to relax more and then lifted her head so she could pear into his eyes. Billy would never tell a falsehood to her, she could trust him and he could be her rock and her equal most importantly. Like earlier he kissed her without hesitation and worked his lips into hers, massaging them gently and relaxing her into a more calm state.

He uncharacteristically began to push her gently back into the bed, leaving one hand behind her head to cradle her close to him. Obliging his actions, her hands rested comfortably on his chest, soothingly moving her fingers into the fabric that concealed his bare chest from her. She barely had time to concentrate on her hands, as her senses were quickly being flooded by the barrage of kisses Billy was giving her. For a few moments his lips would leave her lips and blaze a path to the sensitive flesh underneath her earlobe before finding their way back to her lips. The passion he was showing had been unmatched until now.

Surrendering to her desires, she began her own showing of passion into the kiss as her lips parted wider and let her tongue dance along his while her lips still stayed tangled amongst his. Rarely had she let her mind wander to situations such as this in fear that it might instate impurities into her mind, but as she laid there being kissed and worshiped by his lips her mind concluded that there could be nothing impure of the physical manifestation of love.

One side of Billy's brain tried to figure out the reason as to why he was acting so passionate towards her while the other side decided it had been all his pent up emotions for this girl that he had kept inside for nearly two decades. If he didn't get it out there, he was bound to explode.

"Trini…" His lips had left hers and rested on her cheek, but still far enough for him to speak. "Tree, I love you," Inside he was being pulled in a dozen different directions with where he could take this and he had no time to analyze any of the different things that could come from this. Her breath evened out and her eyelids receded to a closed position. His words were just like a drug to her and she had quickly become addicted to them. For the second time that night, Trini was left without words and for the first time unable to figure out what to do next.

"Billy," Her smile engulfed her features when she reached up to touch his face when she saw that her touch brought about a small grin on his handsome face.

Gulping slightly at the words that were in his throat, Billy nestled his head next to Trini's and began to stuff his face deep into the pillow. The man inside him was screaming to get the words out while the cool and collected intellect was trying to scream louder at him to not push things. The two conflicting sides only caused both messages to go unheard. "You know that you're special to me and make me want to live and enjoy life from a more human standpoint. You've taught me what it's like to be alive again, Trini." He told her once his face came out from the pillow. He stroked her right cheek with the back of his hand and kissed the left on with his slightly swollen lips. "Trini, can I make love with you?"

Trini was somewhat staggered by his question, but at the same time felt relieved that Billy had the same feelings brewing inside of him that she had been having. Her mind pulsated at how to give him the answer he desired from her. She lifted herself a little bit off the bed and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight. Her mouth was close to his ear purposefully so she could whisper "Make love to me, Billy."

His heart swelled at those words as did another part of his body and it pushed painfully against his clothing. The erection he had been fighting off all night had come back at full force. He took her into his arms and held her tightly against him, kissing the sides of her face. Never put into this situation before, he felt nervous but at the same time energized that he could shower this woman with the love she deserved and had not gotten from any other man. His hand found a comfortable spot resting on her stomach, moving up and down with every heavy breath that Trini took. His fingers extended and his hand began to stir upward till it reached the gentle curve upwards on her upper chest.

Nervous hands gently massaged her breasts which elated Trini and caused her to bring both of her knees up and arched her back even more into him. She had been touched like this before, but it had never brought about as much excitement as Billy was now giving her. Thoughts of the shy man she knew continuing onward made her excitement and craving for him stronger and more powerful. Each and every one of his touches was soft and gentle despite his rough and somewhat calloused hands, a contrast that still gave Trini a fluttering feeling deep inside her stomach.

His hands slowly recoiled and went back into her hair, beginning to kiss her again, giving her feather soft kisses from her chin, to her nose, ears, forehead and everywhere in between. Instead of letting Billy do all the work, Trini began to explore the former Blue Ranger's arms, feeling his strong and defined muscles flex and release above her. Moving from his arms, her hands tickled their way down his chest to the hem of his shirt. While their, she tantalized his bare stomach, tracing the infinity sign over his bellybutton. Eager in seeing the rest of him, Trini then lifted the shirt up and over his head. Billy obliged by lifting his arms for her. All the way up, Trini's nails flippantly brushed across his chest inducing Billy to chuckle and the receptive touch.

The moonlight cast an array of shadows across his chest so Trini could see each ripple in his abs. She got to her knees facing Billy and he sat up on his, replacing his hands on both of her breasts. Knowing what he wanted, she lifted her hands up, inviting him to remove the garment. "Oh well for really needing to borrow your clothes after all," Trini retorted breaking the silence that had overcome the room. Her comment caused the heat to rise to Billy's face, but it still brought a delighted smile to his visage. Following Trini's example, he took her shirt off in a similar fashion, dragging his fingers across her supple skin. This act left Trini baring her chest to him. Some strands of her hair had fallen over her shoulders and were covering arbitrary portions of her breasts.

Still feeling daring, he placed a hand on the waist band of the boxers she wore and looked to her for approval. Her legs slid out from under her as a way of giving him her consent for him to move farther. Both of his hands gripped the sides of the article of clothing and tugged them down her body. The boxers were then tossed to the side to be picked up later like the rest of their clothing. Astonished by how beautiful she was naked, he ran both of his hands up her legs and began kissing her stomach, his tongue discovering new parts of Trini and loving every bit of her. His mouth leisurely found her inner thighs and began to run his tongue over this very private are of her body. Trini's body was starting to react: her legs were quivering and her hips were moving up and down in a slow pace. His mouth switched to her other thigh and gave it butterfly kisses all the way down to the crevice where her leg met her core.

He daringly dragged his tongue along her outer lips which caused Trini whimper and grab the bottom sheet with delight. The sensation that had been brewing between her legs was set on fire the moment his tongue hit her there. What came next completely threw her off her guard. She felt Billy's tongue push into her and find a small num towards the top that sent an electric shockwave through her entire frame. Every stroke of his mouth brought her to buck her hips harder and faster against his face. Every stroke of his mouth brought her heart to swell.

She was close: it didn't take an expert to see that Trini's pleasure was beginning to mount. To be more close to her, he removed his mouth from her and half laid on top of her, his hand replacing his mouth with longer and stronger strokes. Her lips hunted for his and he granted her the kiss she was searching for. As he kissed her, he pushed a single finger inside her while one finger remained stroking her nub. Inside her, he slightly curled his finger and pushed gently in and out, trying to heighten the pleasure she was feeling.

"Mmmm!" Her eyes tightened and her inner walls clamped down on his sole finger as her entire body began to release the built up tension. He kissed her harder and continued to stroke her at a calmer pace in order to heighten the pleasure her orgasm was giving her.

The kiss subsided into gentle pecks and Billy's finger eventually stopped their motions. He pulled back and looked down at her. A layer of sweat now covered the top part of her forehead and her whole face had gone flush with red. Her chest was still heaving slightly, but her breath was becoming more regular now. Billy touched her forehead and wiped away the sweat beads that had accumulated there. "That was amazing, Billy," She told him, smiling brightly, the tops of her smile pushing at a pair of dimples on both of her cheeks.

"I'm glad you thought so….Love," He paused at using the word 'Love' in place of her name. Somehow this situation called for him to use it. Words had always been his forte, seldom had he been in situations where he could not find the words his brain needed to comprehend his exact thoughts. Though now, the words that he could find to describe her and the feelings for her inside of him did not seem up to par on the true emotion that was held deep in his heart.

Billy let her take the pace now, laying down next to her with one arm draped over her nude chest and the other soothingly stroking the top of her head. Her eyes stayed closed and the bright smile slowly went down to only a faint remnant. It was then that her eyes opened up again and saw Billy laying down and tending to her. Regaining the strength she had lost when the orgasm took her body, Trini pushed herself up and let Billy's arm fall off to his side. She straddled his hips and pushed on his chest and spread her fingers out and delicately began to massage his chest.

The only thing now separating them were Billy's boxer shorts and both were very well aware of the steps they were about to take to join as one. After she was done rubbing her fingers into his chest, she shimmied her body down a little bit to rest her sensitive area between her legs square over the tent that had formed in Billy's boxers. He let out a small noise and shifted his eyes shut. His hands instinctively grabbed her hips and held her there. It seemed as if the sly girl was going to torment him a little more before they climbed to the apex of pleasure together.

His hips moved up and down with Trini's mimicking the motions he was now lusting for. It seemed as if Trini was starting to frustrate herself with her disquieting motions that it did not take long for her fingers to hook themselves on the inside of the waist band. With a small tug his hips were fully exposed. One more tug and her moving off of him revealed him fully to her. Billy did the rest of the work and kicked them off the bed. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her on top of him, the feeling of the skin on skin contact feeling so electric and stimulating to the pair. His whole body was on fire, his skin was red hot and molded well with her creamy skin and began to raise her temperature even higher.

"I want to be on the bottom," Trini whispered, any thought of inhibition gone from her voice. He nodded and flipped the pair of them over. His eyes caught hers and they stayed locked for a good 30 seconds. Trini's hands came up to run her fingers along Billy's messy tresses of hair.

"Did you know how beautiful you are?" That comment made Trini beam up at him and enticed a slight chuckle from her mouth. He nuzzled her forehead with his own. "What, you know you are," His lips acquired hers in another kiss to relax her beginning to tense up nerves. Imagine that, Billy Cranston having to calm the nerves of Trini Kwan. Typical situations would call for the opposite. Billy credited it might have had to do with the wine they had shared earlier that night. Both his hands wrapped around her head and embraced it. "Ready?"

She nodded. One of his hands left the back of her head and went down to glide himself at her entrance. Her hips moved upward for his length to rest at her entrance. She was still very wet down there from her previous orgasm and Billy used that to his advantage, sliding his tip along it, getting her ready for what was to come for both of them. He began to push, his length slipping in between her outer lips, penetrating her tightness. Inside her, he felt her walls clamp down on him, and then loosen up, letting him sink himself in farther. Just halfway in, he took a good look at Trini's face. He wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure she was feeling right now. He kissed her and felt her loosen up even more, letting him surmount all of himself into her body.

Joining with her was an experience Billy never thought he would be able to do. It wasn't just the physical pleasure that thrilled him so much, but rather it was a feeling that he had been searching for and had now finally attained. It was the feeling of completeness and feeling truly whole now that his missing part was realized. He pushed his lips harder into the kiss and drove himself as deep as he could inside of her.

Trini kissed back just as hard, if not more so. At first her insides felt peculiar, being split down the middle like that, but her body had grown accustomed to it in a short amount of time and was now feeling the surges of emotions every time he moved inside her. The first trusts were small: Trini felt little pleasure from them, but as they both settled into the joining of their bodies, she began to feel a strange sensation she had never felt before. Their rhythm was a slow up and down motion, Billy going down with his body while Trini went up with hers. Every time Trini went up her insides clasped down on his which brought them both more pleasure.

She bit down on his lip when Billy trusts down and then up into her, she was starting to feel the pressure and the tension building up once more. Again and again Billy would push himself deeper into her and she would answer each one of his thrusts with one of her own, taking all of him into her, her walls holding tightly on to him. When his hips moved up and out of her, she released him and awaited each of his thrusts eagerly. It was unlike any feelings either had shared before – it was hypnotizing and electric. And the best thing was they were together sharing all the fresh emotions and pleasures together.

Sweat that had built up on Billy's brow rolled down his face and landed on Trini's check, the perspiration proof of how physically draining making love was. But even though his heart raced as if he were fighting a monster or running a marathon, the out of breath feeling that raced through his veins was welcomed. It was as if this is how things were meant to be, at that very moment with Trini laying under him, her legs firmly wrapped around his waist, his body melded with hers…he felt home.

"Trini…" He whispered, unable to make any more sensible thoughts as his body convulsed on to of her, finally reaching the release he had been craving. His lips somehow found hers in the rush of pleasure and he pushed his lips deep into hers, the pleasure he was feeling heightened by the second intimate touch with her. Trini's muscles grabbed hold on him and didn't let him go; swallowing everything he had to offer her body.

**(Safety~~)

Billy had a difficult time returning to sleep after making love to Trini. The thought had on occasion passed through his mind and every blue moon he would indulge in the thought, but never let him imagine that it could possibly happen. The facts were in front of him though proving that what had happened did indeed take place.

His room smelled like sex. It was an almost indescribable smell that he had never smelled before, but something inside him registered this scent with love making. Inwardly he smiled at Mother Nature and leaving things up to instinct. The smell became implanted in him – not wanting to forget the smell of the two of them mixed together.

In her sleep, Trini rustled a little bit, pushing her forehead deep into his bare chest. After they finished, he had laid with her next to him, tracing lines across her cream colored skin until her eyelids drooped and her breathing slowed to a peaceful rhythm and her body drifted off to the dream state.

After being truly convinced it happened, Billy let himself fall into the same sleep as Trini, his arms not letting her go even in sleep.

Phew, I had a couple marathon writing sessions and spent a hell of a lot of time on this. Lol. It came out MUCH longer than expected. I was thinking, maybe 5 pages…and here I am halfway through page 13! Haha. Well, yeah. Oh, just one thing: Kiddies, make sure you use protection when you do have sex. Pair up with multiple methods to ensure you prevent pregnancies!! If you need birth control, go to your local PlannedParenthood (google it!) and they can help you for free. Make sure you're ready….blah blah blah. I feel somewhat obligated to say all that. It's the old lady in me (is 20 old?). Much love and I hope to maybe see you again, unless I go play around in animeland again.


End file.
